Somebody, Somebody
by tragicallyepic
Summary: Edward and Bella were next door neighbors and best friends before Renee left and took Bella with her and now she's come back to Forks after Renee remarried. Can she and Edward reconnect?


**Title: **Somebody, Somebody

**Author: **tragicallyepic/dorkfish04

**Pairing: **Edward/Bella

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, obviously.

**Prompt: **(given by famouslyso) **Edward and Bella were next door neighbors and best friends before Renee left and took Bella with her and now she's come back to Forks after Renee remarried. Can she and Edward reconnect?**

**A/N: **This one-shot was written as a birthday present for **famouslyso**, the Edward to my Bella. I hope you enjoy it, bb. Only for you, would I venture out into the Twific world :p Many thanks to my awesome beta, **jessieka** and **beeeeej** for the continuous support and being the best ego booster ever.

The fic as well as the title was inspired by "Somebody to Love" by Queen. (the Glee version).

**

* * *

**

Bella looked out the window in her bedroom and sighed. By the looks of the weather, you'd never be able to tell it was only noon. Everything was gray and damp, and the smell right before it starts to rain, was most definitely in the air. It didn't surprise her, considering it had been raining every day since she got here. It was barely September, and the rain hardly seemed to cease. It was no surprise other places in the world were dealing with droughts; the rain was all in Forks.

She knew before leaving Phoenix that she'd miss the sun, but she didn't realize just how much until now. She'd spent the earlier part of her childhood in Forks, but she didn't remember it being as depressing when she was young.

It hadn't even been two hours since Charlie had been called away on his day off, and already Bella was restless. She didn't get the luxury of owning her own car, yet, but that was only because she had arrived into town two days prior. And without a car, there was no chance for her to leave the house when it rained. Bella sighed once again, and walked away from the window. She glanced at the half empty cardboard box that had held her school clothes, and decided she might as well unpack and put away her jeans and shirts while she waited for Charlie to come back home.

~||x||~

The sound of tires skidding on wet pavement tore Bella's attention away from unpacking to the window overlooking the driveway. When she got to her window, she saw a UPS truck rounding the corner. She glanced at the mailbox and saw the final box of her clothing that her mother was supposed to ship. The asshole delivery guy didn't even have the decency to leave the box on the porch, where it would be safe from the rain.

Bella quickly slipped on her flip flops and ran down the stairs; the steps creaking beneath her feet, and opened the coat closet looking for the pink umbrella that she had treasured so much as a child. Now, though, in the space where her favorite pink umbrella used to be, was a pair of the ugliest, biggest rubber boots she'd ever seen. She groaned and looked out the window next to the door, the rain coming down harder. She glanced down once again at the hideous boots and sucked in a deep breath. She grabbed the doorknob, determined to make it across the lawn as quickly as possible, knowing she'd be lagging with the extra weight of her box on the way back. She stepped out the door and immediately made a go for the box, whose edges were starting to tear from being wet.

She had made it halfway through the lawn, when the front of her flip flop caught on a rock, half buried in the earth, and she tumbled face forward onto the soggy grass. "Oomph."

Bella groaned as she turned around, so that she was lying on her back. The rain was coming down hard, making it impossible for her to open her eyes and view the damage that was done to her knee. The throbbing pain made it clear that she'd have a mark tomorrow.

She made a move to sit up and go the rest of the way to retrieve her box, when suddenly the rain stopped coming down on her. Bella could still hear the raindrops hitting the pavement and grass, so she knew it hadn't stopped raining. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to a face she'd never get tired of seeing. Despite the dull pain in her knee, a smile quickly spread on her face

"How many times is it that you've come to my rescue, now?" she asked as she took his outstretched hand; the one that wasn't holding her pink umbrella.

"I lost count a long time ago," Edward said, pulling Bella in for a one-armed hug. "It's good to know that you haven't changed in all these years."

"Clumsiness isn't something you grow out of Edward," she said, smirking as she stepped out of his embrace.

She looked up to see his face, which was just as beautiful as the last time she saw him, two years ago, when she came to visit Charlie during summer vacation. Renee had decided to visit her boyfriend at the time, Phil, while Bella opted to spend some time with the Chief, instead.

It was a week before the Fourth of July, and Bella had come to visit Charlie for a few weeks. As soon as Charlie had brought her home, and brought her luggage up the stairs, he got a call from the station that needed his attention right away. Bella didn't mind, of course. She was looking to spend some time alone to get adjusted to the small town she was visiting for the first time after she moved away.

As soon as the cruiser pulled out of the driveway, Bella took a quick shower to wash away the gross feeling you always get when travelling and quickly dressed in a pair of pajama pants and her Desert Vista High t-shirt and pulled her damp hair into a messy bun.

She decided to take advantage of the fact that she was home alone, and unpack and get re-acquainted with her childhood bedroom, which hadn't changed much from when she used to live here. Unpacking her bags and the long flight from Phoenix to Washington had taken a lot out of her, so Bella decided to take a short nap, before Charlie got home.

~||x||~

Bella woke up and looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was just a little past six o'clock, indicating she'd slept longer than she'd planned to. This was sure to throw off her sleeping schedule for the next few days. She sat up and stretched her muscles, stifling a yawn, and got out of bed. Looking out the window, she saw Charlie's cruiser sitting in the driveway.

She walked across the hall to the one bathroom in the house and splashed some water on her face. She grabbed the towel on the rack behind her and wiped her face. Putting the towel back where it belonged, Bella pulled the rubber band out of her hair and quickly ran her hair through her hair, which was now wavy.

Taking one last look in the mirror, she walked out of the bathroom, and down the stairs, towards the kitchen where she heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"Hey Bells, how are you?" Charlie asked as he pulled out two coffee mugs from the cupboard next to the fridge.

"Good," she said, looking into the living room and seeing her favorite doctor pacing in the living room while talking to someone on the phone. He hadn't noticed Bella yet, so she walked into the kitchen where Charlie was making coffee.

"Dad, what's Dr. Cullen doing here?" she asked, grabbing a glass and filling it with tap water.

"He and Edward dropped by to see you before they leave for the week," Charlie said, as he grabbed the creamer from the fridge.

"Where are they going?"

Her heart rate picked up at the mention of Edward's name. It'd been five years since she had seen him, and she missed him, so much. He was the closest thing she had to a best friend, and she'd never been more heartbroken than when Renee had decided to take Bella with her to Phoenix.

As much as Edward and Bella promised to keep in touch, nature took its course, and without any physical contact, they naturally drifted apart. They talked to each other on the phone, occasionally, on holidays and birthdays, but it just wasn't the same.

"Some father and son bonding trip," Charlie said, as he put the creamer back in the fridge and added some sugar to the two mugs.

"Is…um, Edward here, too?" she asked, trying to calm the shakiness in her voice.

"Yeah," Charlie looked up at Bella and nudged his head out the kitchen window. She walked over to Charlie and glanced out the window, watching as Edward picked up a black duffel bag and put it into the trunk of what Bella assumed was Carlisle's Mercedes.

Bella heard Carlisle end his phone call, and walk into the kitchen to join them.

"It's good to see you, Dr. Cullen," she said, tearing her eyes away from the kitchen window and smiling at Carlisle.

"Bella, how many times have I told you to call me Carlisle, hmm?"

He put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

She smiled at him and looked back towards the window.

"You should go say 'hi,' I know Edward was really looking forward to seeing you." He smirked, taking the coffee mug Charlie offered him. Bella blushed and looked away from the window.

Setting her glass on the table, she walked out of the kitchen, and opened the front door.

The cool summer breeze caused her to shiver as she made her way down the steps and towards Edward, who hadn't noticed her yet. He was putting the last of his stuff into the back seat of the car, so his back was facing Bella. She tried to calm her erratic breathing, and tucked her hair behind her ear, nervously.

Bella opened her mouth to make presence known but was startled when Edward slammed the car door. She gasped, causing him to turn sharply in her direction.

"Bella," he said, his features softening as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Hi,"

"Hi, uh….hi," Edward stuttered, as he moved towards her, raised his arms as if he was going to give her a hug, then dropped them just as quickly.

Bella let out a little giggle, comforted by the fact that she wasn't the only nervous one in this situation. Without realizing what she was doing, she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Edward's middle.

He'd grown taller in the last five years. The last time she hugged him, the day she and Renee left Forks, they were pretty much eye to eye. But now, she barely came up to his shoulders, so when she hugged him, she was eye level with his chest. She closed her eyes and rested her head where his heart was and relished in how familiar and comfortable she felt.

Bella felt him wrap his arms around her, and press a light kiss to her head. She gave him a light squeeze and let go, stepping back to smile up at him.

"Hi," she smiled.

Hey," he grinned back, his brilliant green eyes shining.

"You and Carlisle ready to go?" Bella gestured to the rolled up sleeping bag which was visible from the car window.

"Uh, yeah," he glanced back at the car, then turned back to look at her, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Where are you going?" she said as she looked up at him. "My dad said it was some father and son bonding trip or something."

"Dad and I are going down to Sequim. Some co-worker of his told him about this male bonding trip where you go camping, and there's hiking and kayaking and you become one with nature or something like that. I don't know. He guilt tripped me into going since Emmett bailed on him."

"Why, where's Emmett?" she asked, her gaze automatically landing on the double story house that she frequented during her childhood.

"He is on vacation with Rosalie and her family."

"Wait, Rosalie? As in Rosalie Hale?" she felt her eyes widen in shock.

"The one and only," he said, grinning at Bella's reaction.

"I thought she and Emmett hated each other."

"And now they love each other…It's actually kind of nice." The surprise in her eyes grew when he admitted that the couple was in love.

"When they're not trying to dry hump each other all the time," Edward said with a smirk.

"Wow," Bella let out a chuckle. "I can't even picture the two of them together."

"Yeah, it was definitely bizarre in the beginning," he agreed. "But you get used to it after a while."

"I didn't realize when Charlie told me you were coming to visit, it'd be the same week dad and I weren't going to be here," Edward added.

"It's not even a big deal. Don't worry about it." She waved her hand, trying to be nonchalant.

"Alice will be happy to have you back, and not have to share you with me, though." He smiled.

"Is she still possessive of her friends?" Bella asked, cocking her head to the side and looking up at Edward.

"Only when it's my best friend and I want to hang out with her." He winked at her.

Bella blushed and looked down at the pavement. "Still full of shit, I see."

Edward laughed out loud and wrapped his arms around her so quickly; she barely had time to reciprocate. "I missed you, Bells."

"Missed you too," her voice was muffled by his chest.

Edward pulled away from Bella, and she adjusted her t-shirt, and tucked her hair behind her ears, once again.

She had just opened her mouth to speak, when she heard Charlie and Carlisle coming outside, laughing as they walked down the porch steps.

"Ready to go, Edward?" Carlisle asked, as he stepped away from Charlie and walked to the driver's side of the car.

"Yeah, dad," he answered, looking down at Bella and looking anything but ready.

Carlisle sat down and rolled down the passenger window. "Bella, we'll see you next week, and welcome back, hun."

"Thanks," she smiled back at him.

Edward sighed and opened the passenger door, reluctantly getting in. "Bye, Bells." He said as he closed the door.

"Bye," she stepped back from the car, and waved as Carlisle pulled away from the driveway and into the street.

~||x||~

"Here you go," Edward said, as he sat down in the lawn chair next to Bella and handed her a can of Coke.

Carlisle and Edward had just returned from their trip from Sequim last night, and Bella hadn't seen Edward until tonight, at the Fourth of July barbeque party the Cullen's threw every year.

The past week had passed by pretty quickly, surprisingly. Alice had made sure to take advantage of the fact that Edward wasn't anywhere near Bella and spent every spare moment with her.

As much as Bella loved and missed Alice; she was exhausted. That girl was just like the energizer bunny; she just kept going and going. She had so many things planned in the week that Edward was gone that Bella hardly had time to even think about him.

"Oh, thanks," Bella said gratefully, as she popped open the can and took a large sip.

"I'm glad you're back, even if it is just for a visit," Edward admitted, fidgeting with the empty soda can in his hand and avoiding looking at Bella

"Me too," she agreed. "I forgot how much Forks feels like home compared to Phoenix."

"Really?" he looked at her in confusion. "I would have thought that you would have hated leaving your friends for the summer and coming _here_.

Bella let out a chuckle and glanced at him, "Why would you think that? "

"I don't know," Edward shrugged, "I just assumed you had adjusted to your life over there since you didn't come back after you left."

"I wanted to come back. But my mom just wasn't ready to come back, and so dad would just come visit me, instead."

"You didn't honestly believe that I didn't want to come back, did you?" she turned in her seat, and looked at him, expectantly.

He turned his attention back to the empty can in his hand, and shrugged again. "Every summer I got my hopes up that you'd come to visit and every time I'd get disappointed when I'd hear that Charlie was going to you, instead."

"And then Charlie came over the beginning of June telling us you were coming to Forks, and I refused to believe it." Edward stilled his hands on the can, and looked up into her shining eyes. "Then last week, when you came outside, I couldn't believe it."

He laughed after a second, and turned away from Bella's gaze."Wow, um, I was not expecting to say anything of that."

"I…can we just pretend I didn't scare you from ever coming back to Forks, again?" he pleaded. "I have no idea where that came from and it was…."

"Edward, shut up." She leaned over the plastic handle of her lawn chair, and kissed him.

His eyes fluttered closed, and he brought his hand up to her face, and lightly ran his thumb over her cheek.

The sound of the aluminum can hitting the pavement startled Bella, and she pulled away as quickly as she had initiated the kiss.

She opened her eyes to see Edward smiling, and instantly her cheeks began to grow hot with embarrassment.

"What was that about?" he asked, picking up the soda can from the floor.

"Nothing….just…thank you," she said, flustered, her cheeks continuing to burn. She thanked God that it was dark out, and the embarrassment on her face wouldn't be visible.

"If that's how you're going to thank me, maybe I should say more cheesy things," Edward grinned, lightly elbowing her.

"Oh, shut up," Bella huffed, turning in her seat, to look up at the sky as the fireworks started. It was impossible for her to wipe off the smile that stayed on her face the rest of the night.

~||x||~

"Bella, hello, where'd you go?" Edward asked, as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh, what?" her head snapped up to look at his face which had confusion written all over it.

"C'mon, let's get you out of this rain so I can take a look at your knee," he said, as he slipped his arm around her waist, to help support her across the lawn.

"No, but wait, my clothes..." she said, turning back to look at the box, which was almost completely destroyed by the rain. She was sure her clothes were completely ruined.

"Let me get you inside, and then I'll go get the box. Don't worry about it," Edward said, pulling Bella with him towards the front door.

She relented and let him lead her to the door. He helped her up the steps and handed her the umbrella. She took it from him and watched as he turned back around, and ran gracefully to the end of the lawn.

He bent down, his wet shirt stretching across his back as he squared his shoulders and picked up the box. Bella watched as he walked back, slower this time, with the extra weight. It gave her a chance to notice the slight changes in him in the past two years. His eyes seemed brighter, somehow; greener. His hair, which was drenched from the rain, was still as gorgeous and messy as ever. Her hand that wasn't holding the umbrella, twitched. She was come over with the strong urge to run her fingers through his undoubtedly soft hair.

As he got closer to her, Bella noticed the slight stubble that had formed on his face and found it mesmerizing. Her eyes followed his movements carefully as he walked up the steps, and placed the box by the door.

He straightened up, and smiled at her. Bella shuddered. Whether it was from the cold, or where her current thoughts were, she wasn't sure.

Stopping herself from getting any more carried away with ogling her best friend, she smiled back, grateful for his help. Edward took the umbrella from her, closing it and shaking off the excess water. He dropped it next to the box.

"What were you doing with my umbrella?" she asked, staring absently at the umbrella, then back at Edward.

He ran a hand through his hair, brushing out the water drops, and slipped his hand around her waist, once again "C'mon, let's get you inside so I can take a look at how badly you hurt your knee."

"Edward," she repeated, refusing to move from her spot. "Why do you have my umbrella?"

He sighed loudly, "Charlie gave it to me."

"Why?" she asked, frowning.

Edward dropped his hand from her waist, and avoided looking at her.

"Hey," she put her hand on his arm, causing him to look up at her.

"He gave it to me after you and Renee moved." He averted his eyes, a blush creeping onto his face. "I asked him for it a week after you left."

"That's…." Bella started.

"Stupid? Lame? Borderline stalker-like?" Edward suggested, smirking at the last one.

"No," she smiled, punching his arm, affectionately. "Sweet, thank you."

"Anyway," he sighed, dramatically, "enough of the 'Edward's a 12-year-old girl' talk. Let's get inside so I can put ice on that knee," he said, once again sliding his arm around her waist, and helping her in.

"Wait," Bella stopped him, again.

"What, now?" he asked, halting his steps.

"We're going to ruin the house if we go in like this," she said, gesturing to both of their soaked clothes. Bella had blades of grass and dirt clinging to her bare legs, as well.

"Hold on, then," Edward said, opening the door and taking his shoes off, before running up the stairs to the linen closet.

Bella wrung out her hair and removed her flip flops as Edward came back with the towels, handing one to her, along with one of her t-shirts.

Grabbing the t-shirt, she raised an eyebrow, "I am not changing in front of you."

"I wasn't asking you to," he smirked, "but now that you mention it…."

"Oh my God, shut up!" she exclaimed, holding onto Edward's arm and limping into the kitchen.

He helped her to the table, pulling out a chair for her. Bella put her t-shirt on the seat, and sat down on it, wrapping the towel around her shoulders.

Edward put the towel on his seat, and sat down next to her, pulling her leg up to rest on his lap.

"Edward, it's fine, really," Bella insisted, trying to place her leg back on the floor.

"Let me at least take a look at it," he said, grabbing her leg, and holding it in place. Bella shivered, and broke out in goose bumps on her arms and legs. She quickly pulled the towel closer feigning it was the cold that had caused it, rather than the boy holding her leg.

He straightened her leg, and then bent it. "Does it hurt?" he asked, looking up at her when she winced.

"It's fine," she repeated. "You and I both know I've had worse, Edward. So all this," she gestured to his hand on her leg, "is really, not necessary."

"I like taking care of you," he admitted, "It makes me feel useful." he winked at her, getting up from his seat, and grabbing an ice pack from the freezer, wrapping it in a dish towel, and handing it to her.

"Thanks," she said, taking the ice pack, and putting it on her knee.

"Are you excited about finally attending Forks High School?" Edward asked, after a moment.

"Ugh," Bella groaned, "I'm just happy you and Alice go there, so I won't be the lonely new student, again."

"Who says I want to be seen with you at school?" he joked.

"Oh, right," she nodded. "Wouldn't want to make any girlfriends jealous with the new girl hanging out with her boy toy."

Edward made a face, "yes, I'm sure the non-existent girlfriends are all really jealous."

"What is this I'm hearing? The infamous ladies man Edward Cullen doesn't have a girlfriend?" she asked, laughing.

Edward laughed with her, "Bella, we were ten and Jessica Stanley was in love with every single boy in our class."

"Alice said she still has a crush on you," she teased.

"Are you seriously listening to Alice, now?" he asked. "Are you okay to walk up the stairs, or do you want me to bring you back something dry to wear?"

Edward stood up and grabbed both their towels, heading towards the laundry room.

"Don't change the subject!" she said as she limped after him, leaving the ice pack on the kitchen table.

"I'm not changing anything," he replied, turning on the dryer and walking past her and up the stairs to her room.

"I hate you," she complained, having difficulty walking up the steps after him, into her room. "Besides, how am I supposed to give her the "don't hurt my best friend or I'll kick your ass" speech?"

Edward ignored her as he opened her closet, pulling out a pair of jeans, and walking to her dresser to grab a shirt.

Bella huffed and plopped down on the bed.

"Is it someone else?" she asked after a second.

He handed her the clothes and sat down next to her, smirking.

"I knew it!" Bella said, excitedly, "Who is it?"

Edward stayed silent, not saying anything. He leaned back on his elbows, so she turned to look back at him.

"Well?" she asked, persistent.

"You," he said, staring at her.

Bella's heart rate escalated and the pounding echoed in her ears, making it impossible to hear what else Edward was saying.

"Wha…wha…huh?" she shook her head, trying to make sense of her thoughts.

Edward let out a loud laugh, falling back on the bed, and covering his face, "You should have seen your face."

"God, you are such a jerk!" she exclaimed, hitting Edward with the t-shirt he had gotten for her.

He got up off the bed as he continued to laugh, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I hate you," she huffed.

"I love you too, Bells," he said, flashing a smile and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always much appreciated.  
**


End file.
